Sakura & Syaoran Aftermath
by TokyoFlame
Summary: My FIRST fanfiction on our kawaii S+S ! This takes place after the last manga story line of CCS. Reviews are greatly appreciated !


  
~ Card Captor Sakura Aftermath Fanfic ~  
  
All characters belong to their respective   
legal owners  
  
  
  
" Syaoran-kun ? Are you coming or not ? "  
  
" Hai … just give me a second … "   
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow as Syaoran came running up to meet her as they were walking to school together. Sakura's eyes turned wide as she noticed that Syaoran had a bunch of flowers gathered in his hand. Huffing and puffing, he extended the bouquet and blushed lightly.  
  
" I thought they were beautiful … "  
  
" Arigato, Syaoran-kun. "  
  
Sakura took the flowers and breathed in the fresh wild scent. She thought they were full of Syaoran's scent as well. As she turned to look at him, she couldn't help but wonder why Syaoran chose to be with her. He had grown to be such a handsome lad, shedding off his boyish-ness but his hairstyle remained very much rugged and messy. His eyes still captivated her and his smile remained just as sweet as ever. He had definitely outgrown her by quite a head but Tomoyo-chan told her that they still looked perfect together.  
  
" Sakura-chan ? "  
  
" Huh ? "  
  
" Why are you looking so spaced-out ? "  
  
" I was just thinking about you. "  
  
Syaoran blushed again as Sakura gave him a sweet smile. He couldn't help but bask in her beauty. She had matured considerably since he left her for Hong Kong. When he came back, he was laden with insecurities at the impending thought of meeting her again. As soon as he caught sight of a girl leaving her house wearing the same High School uniform, he immediately recognised her. It was true that Sakura had changed but she had merely grown more beautiful. When he appeared before her, the look in her eyes told him that what he had been suffering all through their separation was worth it. They were finally together. Even now, it seemed like a big endless dream to him.  
  
" Syaoran-kun, I'm going to catch a movie with Tomoyo-chan since you're having soccer practice later. I'm bringing her to my house after that because I need her to tutor me for Math. Do you want to drop by ? "  
  
" I suppose so. I'll call you after soccer. "  
  
" Great ! Next week would be our test for Math … I bet I'm going to fail it … ! "   
  
" No you won't silly. If Tomoyo is tutoring you, nothing should go wrong … unless you switch off halfway through like what you did for Natsuki-sensei's class last week. "  
  
" Hoe ?! I didn't mean it !! It was all Kero-chan's fault … he … "   
  
Syaoran gave a short chuckle as he lovingly ruffled Sakura's hair.   
  
" No one's blaming you. If I had a choice, I'd have gone over and teach that soft toy a lesson. "  
  
Sakura giggled as she thought of all those funny times when Syaoran and Kero got into fights.   
  
" Sakura … "  
  
" Hai ? "  
  
" I wonder if you're lonely when your brother is not around, don't you feel a little lost ? "  
  
" Oni-san … "   
  
Touya and Yukito had graduated from High School and enrolled into Tokyo University. Hence, both of them had to leave for Tokyo. Sakura was very unhappy with the arrangements but she knew she did not really have a choice in it. Touya was full of worry when he bade farewell and was giving about an hour's lecture to Syaoran about taking care of Sakura and issuing death threats, much to the exasperated crowd around them.  
  
" I'm sure I can handle it without Oni-san. Furthermore, he was forever teasing me ! I'm sure I will be better-off myself. Of course … there's always you … "  
  
At this point, both of them blushed. Syaoran gave a grateful smile and gently clasped his fingers around hers. He flung his school case behind his shoulder to cover up his blush and purposely looked the other side. Sakura thought he looked endearing whenever he blushed.   
  
**  
  
" Sakura-chan ? Did you hear about the rumours ? "  
  
" Rumours ? "  
  
" They were saying that Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san could be a couple ! "  
  
" HOE ?! "  
  
Sakura ran up towards Tomoyo as she was walking down the corridor with Eriol. As she realised this, she quickly hid herself behind a pillar and unintentionally eavesdropped in their conversation.  
  
" So we'll meet each other at the Akito Park this weekend at about 12 pm ? "  
  
" Hai Eriol-san. "  
  
" Yokatta … I'll see you then. "  
  
Eriol gave a polite nod and walked off to his classroom. Sakura sweatdropped as she wondered what that meant.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan ? "  
  
" Ah, Sakura-chan. "  
  
" You … you have a … date … with Eriol-kun !? "  
  
Tomoyo merely smiled ambiguously and swept into their class graciously. Sakura couldn't help but smile. Tomoyo had also changed in her physical appearance. She was now slimmer and taller. They were about the same height but Tomoyo looked mature than her anyway. Her long black hair was now tied up nicely in a neat ponytail but she was still one of the school's most sought-after girl.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan ! You're being unfair … tell me now … "  
  
**  
  
" Wow, the movie was good ! "  
  
" It definitely was. "  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were chatting excitedly after watching a blockbuster movie. Sakura sighed at the thought of facing Math when they got back to her house and Tomoyo smiled knowingly.  
  
" Daijobu Sakura-chan, I'll help you to the best of my ability. "  
  
" Arigato Tomoyo-chan ! "  
  
" Sakura-chan ? "  
  
" Hai ? "  
  
" How's it going for Li-kun and you ? "  
  
" Hoe ?! "  
  
" You don't have to be so shy. "  
  
Sakura face-faulted for a while before recovering.   
  
" Well … we're quite fine … "  
  
" What have you two accomplished so far ? "  
  
" HOE ?! "   
  
This caught the attention of some passers-by and Sakura sweatdropped in response. Tomoyo was still smiling innocently.  
  
" Ano ne -- we've … we've held hands … "  
  
" Sore de ? "  
  
" Annnooo … we've … well … had each other at our houses before … "  
  
" Sore de ? "  
  
" Tomoyo-chan !! "   
  
Sakura looked frightfully flustered with steam oozing out from her head and ears. Tomoyo laughed gently at the scene. She knew it wouldn't take long to make Sakura embarrassed.   
  
" Well, just tell me whether you guys kissed already. "  
  
" Hoe ?? "  
  
Tomoyo continued smiling as Sakura looked down at her shoes with great interest. Just then, Eriol walked by and greeted them politely. However, his attention was more focused on Tomoyo.  
  
[ I wonder whether the rumour was true ]  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol with more care. He had reappeared again in their High School, as a student of course. Eriol had changed over the missing period after he left. He was now as tall and lanky as Syaoran except that he looked more elegant and classy. He had his same glasses on and his features now reminded her more of Clow Reed. His hair was slightly longer and Sakura suspected that he might be purposely leaving his hair long just like Clow Reed did.   
  
" Sakura-chan ? "  
  
" Huh ? "  
  
" Eriol-kun was asking you whether you would be interested in going out with us this Saturday. "  
  
" Heh ? What for ? "  
  
" Akito Park is holding an exhibition for the works of accomplished artists in Japan. I thought Tomoyo-chan would be interested. What about you ? "  
  
" Saturday … oh I can't ! Syaoran is coming over to my place for … "  
  
Sakura stopped abruptly and started to blush. She quickly shook her head and started muttering some excuses under her breath. Tomoyo and Eriol both smiled at her behaviour. She was still sometimes as childish as ever … but it only made her more endearing.  
  
" Toni kaku …I can't go ! Gomen … "   
  
Sakura clapped her hands together and made an apologetic bow. Eriol smiled and shook his head so as to imply that he didn't mind. Tomoyo smiled gently and motioned that it was time to leave. Eriol then bade them farewell and left.  
  
" Tomoyo-chan ? "  
  
" Hai ? "  
  
" What do you think of Eriol-kun ? "  
  
" He's nice and extremely polite. "  
  
" Sore de ? "   
  
" He's Clow Reed's reincarnation so he should be quite powerful. "  
  
" Sore de ? "  
  
Tomoyo frowned jokingly at Sakura and both of them laughed at the same time.  
  
" All right … to be honest … I frankly don't know. "  
  
" Tomoyo-chan, I really wish that you'll find happiness. I want you to find the same happiness that I've found in Syaoran. "  
  
" Sakura-chan, if you're happy … then I'm already happy. "  
  
" No Tomoyo-chan. It's different. If you do not find this happiness, then I'll never be happy. Even if I have Syaoran now, I'm still not happy. I want YOU to be happy as well. Then I'll truly be totally 100% happy ! "  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Tomoyo looked serious and gazed at her for a while. It touched her a lot that Sakura cared for her so much.   
  
" Sakura-chan … "   
  
" Well then, we'll have to move faster ! It's going to be really late by the time we reach my house ! Syaoran will be dropping by too and I want to make some snacks for him. "  
  
Tomoyo nodded and laughed as Sakura grabbed hold of her hand and started running.  
  
**  
  
" Well then, you've done almost 90% of the questions asked ! Well done Sakura-chan ! "  
  
A dazed and cross-eyed Sakura laid on the floor, totally bonked out from an intensive Math tuition session. Tomoyo laughed as she couldn't revive Sakura. Kero-chan merely raised an eyebrow.   
  
" Oh well, I better go now. It's late and I need to get home before Okasan starts sending more bodyguards for me. "  
  
Sakura blinked twice and quickly sprang up. She grabbed hold of Tomoyo and hugged her tight, thanking her profusely for her help. As she waved goodbye to Tomoyo as she was driven off, she gave a long sigh and tied up her hair. There were still snacks to make before Syaoran arrive.  
  
" Kero-chan ? "  
  
" Hai ? "  
  
" Syaoran is coming over tonight so will you stay here in the basement ? "  
  
" Oh wow … now that kid is more important than I am huh ? "  
  
" Onegai shimasu !! "  
  
Kero sighed comically and nodded exasperatingly. Sakura squealed with delight and proceeded to squash poor Kero.   
  
**   
  
RING ! RING !  
  
" Hai ! "  
  
Sakura opened the door with such a vigour that Syaoran stepped back in shock. Sakura stuck out her tongue and took Syaoran's bag.   
  
" What's wrong with you Sakura ? "  
  
" Nothing really. But I have the entire weekend to spend on now since my Math homework was dealt with earlier. I'm feeling very liberated ! "  
  
" Ah … I really don't see why Math is so hard. "  
  
" Oh you'll never understand … but never mind ! Snacks are waiting for you in the kitchen ! "  
  
" Great ! I'm still quite hungry after that meal I had with the guys. "  
  
Sakura and Syaoran proceeded to the kitchen where they sat opposite each other as Syaoran started on the snacks. Kero was safely " locked away " by Sakura in the basement instead.  
  
" How was soccer ? "  
  
" Fantastic ! We had a new goalkeeper and he's marvellous at blocking our goals during practice. He'll be quite a wild card in our next competition. "  
  
" I bet he couldn't block YOUR goals. "  
  
" Well … he did block mine twice. "  
  
" Wow, then he's really good ! "  
  
" That's because I gave him a chance to block it … "   
  
Sakura laughed at Syaoran's mock arrogance and proceeded to watch him eat in silence. Syaoran looked at Sakura expectedly as he munched his way through. His mind brought him back to the locker talk he had with the guys after soccer just now.  
  
[ Start of flashback ]  
  
" Hey Li, join us later for another meal ! It's a good hangout place. "  
  
" I can't … I have an appointment to attend. Another time perhaps. "  
  
" Don't you guys know ? He's dating Kinomoto-san of his class … he's probably got some really HOT date with her tonight. I heard some rumours about you and her … "  
  
" Hey … "  
  
" She used to be wooed by Eriol during Elementary School right ? Wow, he's one really knowledgeable guy though. Many of my class girls swoon whenever he walks by. "  
  
" Erm … guys ? "  
  
" Oh yeah, he seems to be quite interested in Kinomoto-san's best friend … I think she's Daidouji-san. She's another hot babe ! To be frank, they look good together. "  
  
" Oh yeah Li, back to the rumour I was about to say. You used to be with her during Elementary School already right ? "  
  
" Well, technically yes. "  
  
" Recently, they say that both of you have been visiting each other's houses. What do you guys do exactly during each visit ? "  
  
" Nothing really … we've got lots of things to catch up. "  
  
" Catch up ? "  
  
" Yeah, because I had to leave for Hong Kong and so we had to be separated for quite a long time before I returned during the start of this term. "  
  
" Hey Li, have you guys reached Stage B ? "  
  
" Stage B ? "  
  
Syaoran realised that everyone was already sniggering and edging him in his ribs.   
  
" Come on Li, don't give us that blank look. It doesn't work ! "  
  
" HUH ? Hey guys, quit it. I'm running late and I'm not in the mood for guessing games. "  
  
" You REALLY don't know ?! "  
  
Syaoran was a little apprehensive when all the guys became silent and were staring at him as though he had mushrooms sprouting on his head.   
  
" No … I REALLY don't know … "  
  
" Junta, why don't you tell our innocent Li-kun here what Stage B is. "  
  
Syaoran found himself being led to a bench where he was seated. Junta, the soccer captain coughed dramatically and cleared his throat.  
  
" Right … Li, how long have you and Kinomoto-san been dating ? "  
  
" About a few months now. "  
  
" Have you guys gone on dates ? "  
  
" Mochiron ! "  
  
" All right, what do you guys do during those dates ? "  
  
" Watch movies, take strolls, have a good conversation … "  
  
" Wait a minute … is that all ?! "  
  
" Yeah ! "  
  
Syaoran was looking angrier as he couldn't make out what those guys were trying to do. All the boys started shaking their heads and patting him on his shoulder.  
  
" Hey, if you guys are finished poking into my business, can you let me go now ? "  
  
" Li, I only want to let you know that you're too soft. "   
  
" SOFT ? "  
  
Syaoran definitely did not like being labeled soft. He was never soft … he was strong ! He could fight demons and Clow cards and everything else in this world.   
  
" Of course ! You've never laid your hands on Kinomoto-san ! Are you a MAN ?! "  
  
Syaoran blushed radiantly at this speech and collapsed onto the bench again.   
  
" Laid … laid my hands ? On … on her ? "  
  
" Come on ! At least you should have kissed her or something ! "  
  
" K … kiss ? "  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt as though someone told him that he should start producing Clow cards for 10,000 people in a day. That was so … so impossible …  
  
" Yes Li, KISS ! You know mouth-to-mouth thing ! Not those birthday kisses on the cheeks, that is so cliché ! We're talking about those passionate man to woman stuff ! We're high school males ! "  
  
Syaoran looked a little disgusted as 2 of his friends started mimicking him and Sakura.   
  
" Oh Sakura, will you let me be your first kiss ? "  
  
" Oh Syaoran … I will …kiss me ! "   
  
" Hey guys … that is very disgusting … "  
  
" Li, you're going to her house later aren't you ? Do it man … it's about time. "  
  
Junta gave him a wink and slapped poor Syaoran heartily on his aching back.   
  
[ End of flashback ]  
  
" Syaoran, do you need some water ? "  
  
" Oh yes, please. "  
  
Sakura smiled as she walked over to get some water from the kettle. Syaoran couldn't help but look at her lovingly. He didn't know whether to take those guys seriously. He definitely wanted to kiss Sakura but he had absolutely no idea how to begin ! Now that those hentai guys got that idea into his head, he found it nagging from then on.   
  
[ Does that mean that I'm just like those hentais ?? ]  
  
Syaoran smacked himself on his forehead and this caused Sakura to turn around.  
  
" Daijobu Syaoran ? "  
  
" Hai ! "  
  
Syaoran chided himself and found himself blushing as he found himself looking at her lips.   
  
[ Oh god ! I'm going insane … I'm thinking of some stupid things … ]  
  
" Syaoran, I'm really glad that you're here. Do you know how I used to miss you when you were in Hong Kong ? "  
  
" You bet. I was quite frightened that you'll forget me once you entered High School. "  
  
" No way ! If I ever become senile or something, I still won't forget you. "  
  
Syaoran laughed at the weird comparison Sakura made and reached over to caress her cheek.   
  
" The same goes for me then. Do you want to know why ? "  
  
" Why ? "  
  
" Because I hope to grow old with you. "  
  
Sakura blushed as Syaoran spoke in all seriousness. As he smiled, he noticed Sakura's mother's photo sitting on the kitchen table.  
  
" I really hope you won't leave me … like how your mother left your father. "  
  
" Syaoran … "   
  
" I know some stuffs are predestined … I only hope that it won't happen to me. "  
  
" Then the same goes for me too ! If you leave me behind … I … I … "   
  
Sakura's eyes started to water despite the attempts she tried to stop it. Syaoran slowly walked over to her seat and hugged her tight. Sakura buried her head into his uniform and felt Syaoran's scent soothing her. She buried her head deeper … feeling a little embarrassed to have let Syaoran see her cry over such a minor issue.  
  
**  
  
" Sakura ? "  
  
" Hmm ? "  
  
" How long do you intend us to remain like this ? "  
  
" Hoe ?! "  
  
Sakura broke her grip on Syaoran as he sighed and straightened his back. He had knelt down in front of her and his knees and back were screaming from ache.   
  
" GOMEN !! "  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped but smiled as he peered at Sakura's flustered face.   
  
" No worries … it's actually good training for my knees. "   
  
" Syaoran, don't tease me … "  
  
Sakura pouted as Syaoran laughed and ruffled her hair. He proceeded to pour another cup of water and Sakura suddenly saw an image of her brother cooking in the kitchen. They were now of almost of the same height and built but Syaoran was still slightly shorter.   
  
" Shall we proceed to your room ? I thought you wanted to show me your new collection. "  
  
" Oh yes ! Come on ! "  
  
**  
  
" You actually spent so much on this ? "  
  
" It's kawaii ! It even has its own kitchen ! "  
  
Syaoran twitched a little as he peered at the toy collections Sakura had collected while he was in Hong Kong. He could not understand what was so appealing about them but he knew it made Sakura very happy.   
  
" Is Tomoyo-chan into this as well ? "   
  
" No, but she has a great collection of the videos she took of my toys. "  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped quietly. As Sakura hummed a song to herself, Syaoran took a good look of her room. Nothing much had changed except that her wall paint had been replaced with a slightly more bluish theme. She had the Clow card container hanging from a wall and a picture of Syaoran and her taken recently when he was back. Another photo frame was where the entire class in Elementary School took at the beach and another was just Tomoyo and her. Syaoran smiled as he realised how involved he was in her life now. Wasn't this what he wanted ?  
  
" Syaoran ? "  
  
" Yeah ? "  
  
" Will you leave me again ? "  
  
" What ? "  
  
" Will you need to leave me for Hong Kong again ? "  
  
" I don't think so … I've settled all that I was expected to do. If I am needed again, it would just be a few days or weeks. Nothing serious. "  
  
" Are you sure ? "  
  
Syaoran nodded almost seriously. He caught hold of her shoulders and hugged her tightly.  
  
" I can't bear to leave you again. "  
  
" Syaoran … "  
  
As they broke the hug and looked at each other again, Syaoran's inner instinct told him to move nearer towards Sakura's face. He decided against it and brushed Sakura's fringe instead. However, when Sakura did not leave her hands around his neck, his inner instinct screamed at him again.   
  
" Sakura … "   
  
" Syaoran ? "  
  
He tightened his grip around her waist a little as he started moving in.   
  
" Sakura … "  
  
" Syaoran … "  
  
He was now inches away from her lips and he felt no resistance from Sakura. Should he just plunge right in ? Would Sakura scream and slap him ?   
  
To his surprise, he found Sakura had already closed her eyes. It seemed to his frightened mind that she was … expecting it ?  
  
[ Oh well … to hell with it ! ]  
  
Syaoran lightly touched her lips with his and still found no resistance. In fact, her hold around Syaoran's neck was now a little tighter.   
  
[ Great … now I should just apply more pressure huh … ]  
  
Syaoran slowly moved right into Sakura's lips, so that they were totally sealed together. Sakura gave an inward gasp as Syaoran grabbed her more tightly. Sakura didn't know why but she was starting to hold Syaoran's head instead and she was pushing him down to her.   
  
This went on for almost eternity … until a sound in the basement brought them back to the present time. When they let go of each other, they found each other breathing very hard and definitely blushing as red as tomatoes.   
  
" Syaoran … I … I think … that was Kero-chan … "   
  
" Really ? … Okay … that's great … "  
  
" Syaoran … "   
  
" Sakura … daijobu ? That … that was … your first kiss … ? It's now … "  
  
" I'm glad … it was you … Syaoran … "  
  
Sakura hugged him again and nuzzled against his neck. This totally threw Syaoran off-guard as he stumbled a little and toppled on Sakura's bed. As he laid below Sakura, she smiled dazzlingly at him and placed her head on his chest. Syaoran could feel Sakura's soft flowing hair all around him and as he held her close to him, he sometimes wondered whether an angel had descended upon him.   
  
Sakura felt totally at bliss with Syaoran. He seemed to be the only one who could truly make her happy. He was such a lovable person, easily trusting other people, easily embarrassed but very serious when it came to work … and her.   
  
Sakura often wondered why such a handsome lad would fall for her. Syaoran had seemed so unfriendly in the beginning and she had doubts whether she could even talk to him. Now … they even had their first kiss and were just lying together in total blissful silence. She was definitely nervous when Syaoran started moving in to kiss her but she knew she wanted it. And that Oni-san would also kill Syaoran for that.  
  
" Syaoran ? "   
  
" Hai ? "  
  
" Daisuki … "  
  
" So desu ka … "   
  
" Doshite ? "  
  
Sakura lifted her head from his chest and looked at him wonderingly. There seemed to be some doubt in his voice.  
  
" You only LIKE me … "  
  
" Hoe ? "  
  
" Oh never mind … "  
  
Syaoran sighed and plopped his head down again. Sakura thought for a while more before it all made sense to her. She giggled and this caused Syaoran to look up again.  
  
" What now ? "  
  
" Syaoran, you're so sensitive ! "  
  
" Huh ? "  
  
Syaoran pouted this time and turned a little red. Sakura moved a little nearer to him and whispered in his ear …  
  
" Aishiteru, Syaoran … "  
  
" Heh ?! "  
  
" Well, you've heard me. "   
  
Syaoran looked a little surprised and then it slowly turned into a heartbreakingly handsome smile. He ran his fingers through Sakura's hair and he brought Sakura down to him, he whispered …  
  
" Mo … aishiteru, watashi no taisetsu wa Sakura. "  
  
**  



End file.
